List of minor artworks
This page will list all the minor artworks from the D.N.Angel manga and anime that don't have enough background to justify a full page. Saint Tears The Saint Tears is a statue picturing the bust of a maiden found in the Azumano museum. Is was created by the Hikari family more than 300 years ago . It is the first artpiece that Daisuke steals, the day of his 14th birthday. As Daiki explains that the boy has to obtain his "Sacred Maiden" to make Dark disappear from his body, Daisuke misunderstands and thinks that the Saint Tears is the "Sacred Maiden". Only after the heist does he learn that his "Sacred Maiden" is in fact the girl he loves. While trying to catch Dark, Satoshi Hiwatari indicates that he doesn't care about the Saint Tears being stolen or not'Manga': Warning of Trouble (and Romance), Volume 1. Fallen Angel’s Love Potion The Fallen Angel's Love Potion is a small transparent bottle with a wing-shaped cap. It contains a mysterious liquid Dark accidentally spills on Riku Harada as he hides from the police in her room. After kissing the girl to stop her screams and changing back into Daisuke, the thief abandons the now empty bottle in Riku's bedroom. The following day, Riku, who saw Daisuke, tries to return the artwork to his classmate, but Daisuke says it doesn't belong to him'Manga': Second Warning (of a Fallen Angel), Volume 1. If that liquid really is a love potion, this artwork caused Riku's feelings toward Daisuke, as he was the first person she saw after the it touched her. Euphelia's Nightscape Euphelia's Nightscape is a precious painting made by a member of the Hikari family before the Cultural revolution. It shows a view of the Euphelia river in Azumano at night. After Dark announces he'll steal it, the name of the targetted artwork is kept secret from the general public. It appears that the protected version in the museum is a fake used as a bait by commissioner Hiwatari. The location of the real painting and whether it has been stolen or not remain a mystery'Manga': Warning of a Big Gamble (and a Skyscraper), Volume 2. Moonlight and Sunlight masks The Moonlight and Sunlight masks are wearable Hikari artworks that resemble each other closely. Whereas the Niwa family has been owning the Sunlight mask for a long time, Dark steals the Moonlight mask from the Le Garre Museum with Daisuke on the day of the anniversary of the State's foundation. To rescue Dark, who has been caught by Satoshi, With wears the Sunlight mask in front of the commander and runs away, allowing the thief to escape. When worn, the Sunlight mask prevents its user from lying and the Moonlight mask forces to be honest, a power Daisuke has tested by unwillingly confessing to Riku after the heist'Manga': ''Warning about a Mask'', Volume 3. Sage of Sleep The Sage of Sleep is a Hikari artwork made of two parts, an earing and a mirror, a detail only Satoshi Hiwatari seems to know'Manga': Stage 2, Part 1; Volume 4. The earing part is exposed in a museum before Dark steals it, while the mirror is in Satoshi's possession. The commander of police can then track and watch Dark, who wears the jewellery. The next time Dark announces one of his heists (stealing the Eternal Mark), Satoshi uses the Sage of Sleep's magic to locks Dark in the mirror'Manga': Stage 2, Part 2; Volume 4, which is later thrown into the ocean by KradManga: Stage 2, Part 3; Volume 5. Towa (the humanized appearance of the Eternal Mark) retrieves it and guides Daisuke in its world in a quest to find Dark again'Manga': Stage 2, Part 4; Volume 5. The Sage of Sleep can resonate with the dreams of the person who enters him, creating a custom world according to their most important wish. Chock of Time The Chock of Time (時の楔, Toki no Kusabi) is a golden sword connected to the ''Second Hand of Time'' through Elliot and Freedert. The Chock of Time is a sword given to Elliot by Freedert when he has to go off to war. After realizing Freedert has traded her time against his, he uses the sword to kill himself and becomes bound to it the way Freedert was bound to the Second Hand of Time. The sword remains hidden in a place unknown to the Niwa family before Satoshi Hiwatari reunits it with the Second Hand of Time. Whisper of Memory The Whisper of Memory is an artwork that briefly appears as Risa selects it to put a fake heist warning, in hope of making Dark appear that night. It resembles a big crown encrusted with precious gems. Despite being under a museum display, both Risa and Emiko manage to access it to put and take away the warning without anyone noticing'Manga': Stage 3, Part 3; Volume 9. Laura's ring The Laura's ring is a piece of jewelry Dark stole from a museum. It looks like a ring with a gem and delicate ornaments that is contained inside a red box. It mysteriously disappears from its box before Daisuke gets a chance to show it to his mother. The family later finds out that it has been taken by Argentine, who had managed to hide inside the ring to enter the Niwa home and even took the time to repair it'Manga': Argentine Special, Volume 14. Anime-exclusive artworks Horn of Neptune The Horn of Neptune is an anime-only artwork that first appeared in episode 11, ''The Temple of Neptune''. Ehrlich von Vandembagu's violin This magical violin only appears in episode 10, The Portrait of a Certain Musician, of the anime. Statue of Adonis The statue of Adonis is an anime-only artwork that appears in episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden. References Category:Artwork